dracotype
by beta-reader
Summary: alex is going rock thedas!


**Hey is my first fanfic,so…..i don't know if this a great story or the opposite…so please would really help.**

**Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

"_**CRASH!"**_,the sound of concrete collide with his feet upon landing on the roof another building. It was almost midnight, he's been from one building to another for some time now. There from the top 40th floors he watched Manhattan city. Alex mercer, code name:ZEUS, the most dangerous being on earth that ever live. It's been 30 years since the outbreak happen. The government have been covering about what had happen, cleaning up the evident and everything that had to do with the outbreak, ensuring the people of the world that they have nothing to fear anymore. Ever since The "ZEUS" project had been shutdown, people started forget about outbreak over the passed years. Thinking that they're safe, that something like this will never happen again, the worst has passed. Well they were wrong. They forget that he still live.

Alex stood there watching the scenery while thinking back what happen over the passed 30 years."_5 years to deal with the direct result of the outbreak, another 5 to hunt down Heller,10 years to completely destroy blackwatch and finish off Pariah once and for all and the remaining years was peace and normal life like I always wanted" _he thought to himself. Alex glanced at a group of crows on a rooftop not far from where he was standing. _"hmp, can't fly yet. I can glide in the air, but that's only for a few minutes. Still can't find the right size of wing, and I'm still to heavy."_ He raised his hand onto his chin while making a thinking pose and muttered to himself_ "gotta work on that."_ Realized he was standing there doing nothing, he decided to give the "I can't fly issue" a little. The out of the blue he come up with an idea that he think was the brightest idea he ever had. Raising his right arm and clutch it into a fist while slam it to palm of his other hand, _"I know! I'll consume a dragon. The wing should be more than able to support my weight."_ Satisfy with the idea, he praised himself while using his right scratching the back of his head. _"man I'm so smart didn't I think of this before. hahahaha …" _just when he's about to continue with his self-compliment, it hit him. Realizing how "bright" his idea was he quickly stop before giving himself a mind slap . "_stupid! stupid !stupid!...you're living in the 21__st__ century for Christ sake. Where the hell are you gonna find a dragon in an era where dinosaur don't even exist anymore." _sighing in defeat he quickly make a mental note to give himself another mind slap next time he came up with anymore "bright" ideas. He let out another sigh decided that to continue with roof jumping again.

Just when he's about to jump he felt the ground started to shake violently, almost making him to loose his balance and fall off the building. Alex quickly recovered and maintain his balance while his brain still trying to process what's happening. The shock of the sudden quake making his brain process slower than usual, luckily his reflex didn't fail him. He looked at his surrounding to find answer, then his eyes landed on the people below. They're not panicking. Why are they not panicking? Can't they feel the quake that is happening right now?

So many questions suddenly pop inside his head and he seem can't to find any answer. His train of thought was suddenly interrupt by a cracking sound. It sounded like the earth itself being torn apart. He looked to ground below him trying to find the source of the sound, seeing none he looked at his surrounding again but still can't spot anything that seem out of place. Finally realizing where the sound came from, he looked up to the sky and shocked of what he saw. Alex stand there like a statue unable to move because he was to shocked at what he's seeing right now. There up in the sky straight to where Alex's looking, there's a crack in the sky. What the hell?! The sky is cracking! How the heck is the sky able to crack. Alex couldn't believe at what he's seeing right now. Then without Alex notice, the crack started to open in the middle, light started to shine and you could almost hear a faint sound of lightning come from the crack. The suddenly a jolt of lightning came and was heading towards Alex. Alex finally snapped out of shock trance realize what is happening and tried to get away but he was to late. Before he could move the lightning struck at him first piercing through his heart. After that Alex could only remembered the heat, the unbearable pain, the darkness that slowly consumed his sight and then…nothing.


End file.
